villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bridgit Pike
Bridgit "Bridgy" Pike (Firefly) is a character in the TV Series, Gotham. She is the Gotham incarnation of the villain Firefly and helps her brothers to commit arson attacks throughout Gotham City. She is the main antagonist of the episodes Scarification and By Fire. Overall, Bridgit is a minor antagonist in the second season of the show. She is portrayed by Michelle Veintimilla. Biography Bridgit is the step-sister of Joe Pike, who is the leader of a gang of arsonists named "The Pike Brothers", Cale Pike and Evan Pike, and she is also the old friend of Selina Kyle. She is forced to join the family business and take part in a heist of an old knife (which turned out to be the knife that the Wayne family used to cut off part of Caleb Dumas' right arm for making out with Celestine Wayne), in which she ends up getting her leg burned. After taking part in five heists she makes her own fireproof costume. In the next heist she ends up fighting James Gordon and Harvey Bullock which ends with officer Luke Garrett being burned to death. Bridgit escapes with the help of Selina. Realizing she is now wanted for murder, Bridget plans to escape from Gotham with help from Selina. They decide to rob a club where sex slaves are being sold, something Bridget is deeply upset by. After they succeed, her brothers find out and abduct Bridgit. She is cruelly threatened for attempting to leave them, and warned never to try again. At last, Bridgit snaps and burns both her brothers alive. Selina tells Bridgit that she needs to leave town, but she refuses and revels in what she did to her brothers, swearing she'll go after more criminals in Gotham next. Disturbed, Selina leaves her, telling Gordan where she thinks Bridgit is going: the club they robbed. Inside, Bridgit burns to death the owners who sold women as slaves. When the police arrive outside, Gordon tries to get Bridgit to peacefully surrender, swearing they can help her. She refuses, and attempts to burn Gordon. One of the cops fires and hits her fire suit, causing her accelerant to begin leaking. When she sets a police car on fire, it ignites the accelerant, setting Bridgit on fire. Afterward, Gordon tells Selina she isn't going to survive her injuries. However, it turns out that she is still alive, with her fire suit having melted onto her body, and Bridgit is taken into the secret laboratory Indian Hills for "testing". When Professor Strange later enters Indian Hill, he is told that Bridgit is reacting negative on the tests she's subjected to. Episode appearances Season 2 *"Rise of the Villains: Scarification" *"Rise of the Villains: By Fire" Trivia * In the comics there are two versions of Firefly named Garfield Lynns and Ted Carson. **It is implied that she will become an inspiration to these successors, similar to how Gerald Crane and Jerome Valeska will be (as hinted) inspirations to supervillains we have come to know such as Scarecrow and Joker, respectively. * Unlike other versions, this Firefly doesn't have a jet-pack. * Although Nathanial Barnes and Harvey Bullock refer to her as "firefly", she does not officially go by this name. * Bridgit appears show in the fire of the beginning of "The Freeze is Coming" Trailer. This foreshadows her return. Gallery Firefly Promo.jpg Firefly Gotham.jpg Bridget Pike.jpg|Bridget Pike prior to becoming Firefly. BridgitBurns.png|Bridgit accidently ignites herself BridgitPikeBurnt.png|Bridgit disfigured after burning Navigation Category:Gotham Villains Category:Arsonists Category:Murderer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Live Action Villains Category:Living Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Criminals Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Masked Villain Category:Villainesses Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Scarred Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Delusional Category:Scapegoat Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anti-Villain Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Dimwits